User blog:FaithSoul/some random testing (pixel art etc idfk
,_.,.-,--..__ .-._ _,_.-'`-'`-...'' ``-._ \.-`'-' , `. ` , `. ,' ;\ ` . ; ` : ; ` /;.)` \ , \ , ) , ` \ _,' /o` , '. `. : : , , ( c' \ _`. ` ( `\ ` /: \ `,-''`:,''-.__<-''' `). \..__\ , ,' ) ` : / _ \ /, \` `/ `. ( \ : , ( ; ,' ) / .\ / \ ,: : \ : ,' _`. _/D ; ,' : : : \ |` ) / / / / )((\(( /` / | ,| ; ,'|,' , ,' `(_/ ,-',; / ,/ | : /` / /_..-' _ _.; / _; `( _./ / _; ,' __,\//.__.\,__.-' `.__,;__,'_\/_,;__,'__.,_,;__,'__,;_/____ ############################################################# ################################################### ####### ############################################### /~\ ##### ############################################ _- `Faith (talk)', #### ########################################## _-~ ) #### ####################################### _-~ | #### #################################### _-~ ; ##### ########################## __---___-~ | ##### ####################### _~ ,, ; `,, ## ##################### _-~ ;' | ,' ; ## ################### _~ ' `~' ; ### ############ __---; ,' #### ######## __~~ ___ ,' ###### ##### _-~~ -~~ _ ,' ######## ##### `-_ _ ; ########## ####### ~~----Faith (talk) ; ; ########### ######### / ; ; ############ ####### / ; ; ############# ##### / ` ; ############## ### / ; ############### # ################ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'Faith (talk) Faith (talk)`@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@' `@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@' `@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@' `@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@' `@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@' `@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@' `@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@' n, `@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@ _/ | _ @@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@ /' `'/ @@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@a <~ .' a@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@ .' | @@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@a _/ | a@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@a _/ `.`. a@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@a ____/ ' \__ | |______ a@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@a__/___/ /__\ \ \ \___.a@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@/ (___.'\_______)\_|_| \@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@|\________ 21:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC)\@@@@@@@@@@ _, <\ `. `. `~'^----.._ _ `. , _, `.`-. ' ) , ),'-~'( / ` .`-.___,-' ( /; `'\, ` _/' _// `. atc ' " ' " ' ` ,_ /`/>_ _..--.,-._ _ ! ` ` , _)` ``._ ' ) ____,/i._\ }_/-`-,`, `---' '' // ---//-' / /' atc `- .-"'"-, ___....__;#,""-.#; _____,aaaaaf### )_#.' " _),,--""##### ## ## /# #| 7,. # |# # ## : # ; ; "# \ \## ;# # _| / '.,,"""\_ # \ __.-'|; ##' / ""; #:" ,-"#", " ; : / / ;,,.-- ; "" |jmc; ;,,..- ""' _ __ _ ;' ,) /;6 , ;/ (Y)_:., | `-', :; \ |; ,.:\ /:.; ;;) |:;,.'| :/ / |: / ; / /:;\ `| "// /_,: | |./,| _/: \.'|,|/| | /:.,:.|,|"| |:| /:;:|:,/;|:| |'| snd |',:| \_ \ |_|;\_ /;\_ /\_)) \_))\_)) (;(________ '`'~` _- ;' )\_ ___ | ```` \ .-. (\| / ( _)\BP //`-` _-'_.' "---' `---' _ __|__`. . ' `--. .-' . `-. .----' .`-- -` )_---'' _..----.._ ......-----' `-\ _ )__-` .' .--' `--.___..-------```` .-/`.)' / '.. .' |\. .( ( Y,) BP /@) .' .' \@)'``' `'` `./ `/ .' .' \ ` -. .' .--'. .' .' ' `-. .' .' .'. .' ' `. ' .' _-' -\ .' Leopard in a tree ' `. .--`. ' `-_-' ``--' `--. ' `-. ..--' . . _' \ ' `-. ' `.'-. ..-' `. .' _.-'' `-...-' `- ' `. '---' . .' --'' ' `. __ , (.-' ' `-. `-. `. / ` \ \ ' .'`--. .'`. ' ` _ / \ \ ' ' ``------' `.` .' )\ .-' \ \ ' ` `-._ ' .' / _..-'.' \ \ ' '`- .`. (BP)' .' `. \ . ' `--. .-' `. '.' .' `. \ . `--.. .' `..' ' \ ) ' ' `-.._ .' `. -' \ \ . . `-' `. : `-```) ' . ` `. `'' ` : `. ' . . .` ` . . `. ` . . `. `. `. . . . . ` `. `. ' . `-. .`. ` . `.-' ' . ' . . ' ' ` ' ' ' . ` . . ' `- ' __ :'. ` . ` '. '. ' ' .' .' .' .' .' .' .' :._ .' .__.-``. .' .'_._ .' .' .' .' .' .' .' .' .' .' .'` .`; .' .',.7. .' .' _Y_- ) . BP .' .`--'' ' .' .' ' ' _.-. ' (,' ' ' (..... ' ' ' .'--' '|.|.|' BluePard leopard n_ ___ ) ';/ \ / \ ( _\ .` "" BP" `--' silly looking leopard ... .... {_ `-. .' } `..---`-----' / `. / ( } / / / \ \ .-. .-.. \ `._0) `_ .'_0/ \ ( / \ `-/ `....-' \ `--' / \.---. `-`-.....' `. BP `-------- `. cartoonic leopard (note im using these from a site, this is a testing blog thing for larger ones.) ./ | _- ./ | _-'/ ______., ./ / .' ( _---'___._. '----___/ ( ./ /`' (,----,_ G \ \_. ./ : \___ "--_ "--._, ./ / /^^^^^-__ ,,,,, "-._ /| / / `, - ///// "`--__/ (_, ,_/ ./ "-_, ''' __, `--' / "-_, \\ `-_ ( "-_. \\ \. \_ / "--__, \\ \. ____. "-._, / ./ `---____\\ \.______________,---\ ( \, "-., | ./ \\ \ /\ | \| `--______---` | ./ \\ \ /_/\_! | ./ \\ \ | / *:TIGER SHARK:* \_\ |_/ Valkyrie /""-._ . '-, : '', ; * '. ' * () '. \ \ \ _.---.._ '. : .' _.--''-'' \ ,' .._ '/.' . ; ; `-. , \' ; `, ; ._\ ; \ _,-' ''--._ : \_,-' '-._ \ ,-' . '-._ .' __.-''; \...,__ '. .' _,-' \ \ ''--.,__ '\ / _,--' ; \ ; "^.} ;_,-' ) \ )\ ) ; / \/ \_.,-' ; / ; ,-' _,-'-. ,-., ; PFA ,-' _.-' \ / |/'-._...--' :--`` )/ _,, ,dW ,iSMP JIl; sPT1Y' JWS:' sIl:l1 fWIl? dIi:Il; fW1" dIi:l:I' fWI: dIli:l:I; fWI: .dIli:I:S:S . fWIl` ,sWSSIIIiISIIS w,_ .sMW ,MWIl; _.,sWWW*"'*" , SWW' MWWMm mu,,._ .iSYISb, ,MM*SI!: _,s YMMWW'',sd,'MM WMMi "*MW* WWWMWMb MMS WWP`,MW' S1!` _,os,'MMi YW' m,'WW; WWb`SWM Im,, SIS ISW SISIP* WSi II!. .osSMWMW,'WSi ',MMP SSb WSW ISII`SYYi III !Il lIi,ui:,*1:li:l1! ,sSMMWWWSSSS,'SWbdWW* *YSbiSS:'IlI 7llI il1: l! 'l:+'+l; `''+1i:1i ,sYSMWMWY**"""'` 'WWSSIIiu,'**Y11';IIIb ?!li ?l:i, ` `'l!: sPITMWMW'`.M.wdWWb,'YIi `YT" ,u!1",ISIWWm,'+?+ `'+Ili `'l:, YIi1lTYfPSkyLinedI!i`I!" .,:!1"',iSWWMMMMMmm, "T1l1lI**"'`.2006? ',o?*'`` ```""**YSWMMMWMm, "*:iil1I!I!"` ' ``"*YMMWWM, ii! '*YMWM, I' "YM ######### ##XXXX#XX#### ######### ############### ##################### ###XXXXXXXXX### ########XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX## #X#XXXXXXX#X#####XX#XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XX### #XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX### ##XXXXXXXXX##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX## #XXXXXXXX##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX### ##XXXX###XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX##### ####XXX##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX####### ##X##XX#XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX####### #####XXX#XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX########## ##########X##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX###XXX##### #######XXXXXXXXX##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX###XXX####### ####XXXXXXXXXXXXXX##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX###XXXX##XXXXX##### ##XX###############XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX###XXXXXX##XXXXXXXXXX##### ##### ##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX###XXXXXXX##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX### ##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX###XXXXXXXX##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX### ##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX###XXXXXXXX#######XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX### ##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX#####XXXXXXXX### ############XXXXXXXXX### ##XXXXXXXXXXXXX#####XXXXXXXXX### ######XXXXXX# #XXXXXXXXXXX####XXXXXXXXXX#### ######X# ##XXXXXXXXX###XXXXXXXXXX#### ### ##XXXXXXXXX##XXXXXXXX##### #XXXX#XXXX##XXXXXX#### ##### ##XXXXXXXX##XXXXX##### ####XXX# #XXXXXXXXX#XXXX###XX# ###XXXX## #XXXXXXXX##XX###XXXX# ####XXXXXX# #XXXXXXXX#X######XXX# ###XXXXXXXX## #XXXXXXXX#X# ##### ###XXXXXXXXXX# #XXXXXXX### ## ###XXXXXXXXXXX## #XXXXXXX#X# ###XXXXXXXXX##### #XXXXXXX### ###XXXXXXX##### ##XXXXX#X## ###XXXXXXX### #XXXXX#### #####XXXXXXXX## ##XXXXXX######XXXXXXXXXX### ###XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX### #X##XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX## ##X####XXXXXXXXXXXXXX## #### ###XXXXXXXXXXX## ## ###XXXXXXXX## #XXXXXXXX# #XXXXXX## #XXXXXX# ##XXXXX# #XXXXX# #XXXXX# #XXXX# ##XXX# #XXXX# ##XXX# ##XX## ##XX## ##XX# The Dutch Dude ##XX## T.vanEck@fz.hse.nl ##XX## ###X## ##### ##### ### .:|Mako Shark (Isurus oxyrhynchus)|:. (07-Oct-02) h h h(")(")h ("),--.(") :" "; `.____,' sk xXXXX xXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX "XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX xXx XXXx XXXXX XX" XXXX XXXXx "XX" " XXXXXX XXXXX xXx XXXXX" """ xXXXXXx "XX" Ts97 XXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXx XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX """" """"""" /Faith (talk)\ /~~\ ( | | ) | | | | \ ( | /'/~\ /~~\ \ ) \/' /' | | \ `\/ / | \ ) /~\ | /' `~~ /' `\ \__/ Ts97 | ~\ /~ \ `\ __ /' `~ `Faith (talk)' -=Teddy paws=- _,-. ,-._ {ooO } { Ooo} ((_) ) ( (_)) hjw "~~" "~~" (Author: Pic2Txt © Muzamal Mahmood, Original Image: ???) ;;;: :=ttt+; ;YYYYYi ;YYYYYYYY: .YYYYYYY; YYYYYYYYYY ;tIt+. :YYYYYYY= .YYYYYYYYYY: ;YYYYYY. +YYYYYY. YYYYYYYYYY iYYYYYY: .;;;; :YYYYYYYI. .IYYYYt .:;;;: ;+ii=; ;;;; .;tYYYYYYYYt; +YYYYYYYYYYYYYI: .IYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY; IYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ;YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY; :;;:. =YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY= ;YYYYYYi: ;YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY= :YYYYYYYYY; .YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY; =YYYYYYYYYt =YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ;YYYYYYYYY+ :;: tYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY; tYYYYYYYI. ;IYYYY; iYYYYYYYYYYYYYY; ;IYYYYi. :YYYYYYY: ;YYYYYYYYYYYI; .:: ;YYYYYYY= :=tIYYYIi; .;;;;. tYYYYYY. .=YYYYYYYY=: :+tt=. . ;YYYYYYYYYYYYi. iYYY+. iYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY; +YYYYYY. ;YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY; tYYYYYY .YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. :YYYYY; ;YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY= :::. +YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYt +YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY+ ;YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY: IYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY= :YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY; =YYYYYYYYYYYY= :=IYYYYI+; &&&\ &&&&&| &&\ &&&&&; &&&&| &&&&/ &&&\ &&&&&| &&&&| &&&&&| &&&&&&; &&&/ &&&&&&| &&&&&/ &&&&&&; &&&&; /&&\ &&&&&/ `&&. /&&&&&| `&&&| /&&&&&&&| &&&&&&&&&; /&&&&\ &&&&&&&&&| /&&&&&&| &&&&&&&&&&| &&&&&&&| `&&&&&&&&&| &&&&&&&; `&&&&&&&\ `&&&&&. `&&&&&&; `&&&&. Animal PawPrint (Who figure out Who's) -=[ dog paws ]=- 1/98 .-. .-. / \ / \ .-. | | | .-. / \ \ / \ / / \ | | '`.-.`' | | \_.' .-` `-. '._/ .-' '-. / \ | | \ / jgs '.___...___.' ooo ooo d888b d888b ooo 88888 88888 ooo d888b Y88P Y88P d888b 88888 '` `' 88888 Y8P' .od888bo. 'Y8P .od888888888bo. d888888888888888b 88888888888888888 Y8888888888888P jgs `Y888P"Y888P' -=[ paw prints ]=- 3/97 _ _ _(_)(_)_ (_).--.(_) / \ \ / _ _ '--' _(_)(_)_ (_).--.(_) / \ \ / jgs '--' -=[ fox ]=- 2/01 ,-. .-, |-.\ __ /.-| \ ` ` / / _ _ \ | _`q p _ | '._=/ \=_.' {`\()/`}`\ { } \ |{ } \ \ '--' .- \ |- / \ | | | | | ; | | |.;.,..__ | .-"";` `| / | / jgs `-../____,..---'` * fox/ferret * 11/96 ___ "._`-. (\-. '-.`;.--.___/ _`> `"( ) , ) \\----\-\ ~~jgs21:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC)~ "" ~~ """ 21:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC)21:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC)Faith (talk) 21:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC) !! *.-". | | mrz _,-='"-.__ /\_/\ `-.} `=._,.- -._., @ @._, `-.__ _,-. ) _,.-' `" G..m-"^m`m' fox (Dmytro O. Redchuk) /\ /\ Todd Vargo //\\_//\\ ____ \_ _/ / / / * * \ /^^^] \_\O/_/ [ ] / \_ [ / \ \_ / / [ [ / \/ _/ _[ [ \ /_/ ,-, _.-=;~ /_ _-~ ' ;. _.-~ ' .-~-~`-._ _.--~~:. --.____88 ____.........--Faith (talk). .' . . _..-------~~ _..--Faith (talk) 21:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC) .' .' ,' _.-~ . . ` ,' .' :. ./ .: ,/ ` ::. ,' .:' ,( ;. ::. ,-' .' ./'.`. . . /:::._______.... _/:.o/ / ./'. . .) . _.,' `88;?88| ,' . .,/'._,-~ /_.o8P' 88P ?8b _,'' . .,/',-~ d888P' 88' 88| _.'~ . .,:oP' ?88b _..--- 88.--'8b.--..__ : ...' 88o __,------.88o ...__..._.=~- . `~~ `~~ ~-._ Seal _. `.;;;:=' ~~ Faith (talk) ~- - - - Fox /^._ ,___,--Faith (talk) 21:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC)--' /'~ `~--~\ )___,)/' (/\\_ (/\\_ unknown /\ (~( /\ /\ ) ) /\_/\ )~) ^_^ )~) ^_^ ( _-----_(@ @) ( _--_@ @( _--_@ @ ( \ / /|-\\V /|-\\V /|/--\|\ V ejm " " "" " " "" " " " " |\_/|,,_____,~~` (.".)~~ )`~}} \o/\ /---~\\ ~}} _// _// ~} unknown |\/| ____ .__.. \ /\ / \_ /__/ \/ _/ __ __/ -Brian Kendig- /___/____/ ____ |\/| \ /\ / ..__. \/ \__\ _/ \__ __ \_ -Brian Kendig- \____\___\ ____ |\/| /\ / .__.. \_/ \/ \____/_ __/ -Brian Kendig- /_/_/ ____ \ /\ |\/| \/ \_/ ..__. \__ _\____/ -Brian Kendig- \_\_\ |\__/| / \ /_.~ ~,_\ -Keely \@/ ____ (. \ \ | \ |___(\--/) __/ ( . . ) "'._. '-.O.' '-. \ "|\ '.,,/'.,,mrf /| .-/@| o~ " `.. - - - - . `~~\ `. `. } { /\| \ |~- -~\ | || | >> / \\|/ ||_| //_/ \|/ \|// / #### /// ###### / ##### /// ########## / ###### // ////// ############ / #### /// ####### ############### / ////////////// // ########### // ################# //////////////////////// ############ / ################### ///////////////////////// ########### / #################### //////////////////////////// ######## // ##################### //////////////////////////////// ### / ####################### //////////////////////////////////// /// ####################### //// ////////////////////////////////// ##### ###### ######## ////// /////////////////////////////// ### //// #### // # // /////// /////////// //// ///////////// / # //////// //////////////// //////// //////// /////////////////// /// //////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////// /////// ////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////// /////////// /////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////// ///////////// /////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////// ////////////////// /////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////// ////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////// ///// //////////////////// //////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////// /// //// /////////// ////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////// /// /// //////// //////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////// //// /////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////// //////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////// ////////// ////////////////// ////// ///////////////////////////// /////////////// ///////////////// ////// /////////////////////////// //////////////////// //////////////// ///// ///////////////////////// /////////////////////// ///////////// ///// ////////////////// //// //////////////////////////// ///////// ////// ///////////////// //// ////////////////////////////// /////// ////// //////////////// /// ///////////////////////////////// // ////// //////////////// //// ////////////////////////////////// ////// /////////////// //// //////////////////////////////////// /////// ////////////// //// //////////////////////////////////// //////// ////////////// ////// //////////////////////////////////// ///////// ///////////// /////// //////////////////////////////////// ///////// ///////////// ////////// ///////////////////////////////// / // ////// // //////////////////////////// @@@@@ @@ // @@@@@@@@ //////////////////////// @@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@ // @@@@@@@@ ///////////////////////////// @@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ///////////////////////// @@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@ ///////////////////// -=[ fox ]=- 9/98 /\.-./\ >_ _< / d\ /b \ , / / \ \);\ `-.\Y/.-`.;;;| / \ /;;;( _ | { } | _ `\ / \| `"` |/ \ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | / ) | | | | (.' _/ | |-| | \_ jgs (((-') \ / \'-))) `"" ""` /\ (~( ) ) /\_/\ ( _-----_(@ @) ( \ / /|/--\|\ V ejm " " " " \`.,'/ /_ _\ \/ ,^ ; ; \`.,'/ ; ; /_ _\`-----'; \/` ,,,,,, ; )// \)) ejm .'. '-. .' ' ' '-. .---. ' \ . `' `' ' \ ' ' . ' BP / .o. .o. \ `. ` ` \ ` .' `. _ ._. .' '. \_|_/' '...' fox ^-^ <`-`> ___ ' `' '. `. ` ' .'. ||.' '._/'.`.' "" " BP fox _,-=._ /|_/| `-.} `=._,.-=-._., @ @._, `._ _,-. ) _,.-' ` G.m-"^m`m' Dmytro O. Redchuk /\ ,'| o--'O `. / / `--. `-----------._,' ,' / \ ,---' //\ ) ) _,--( | (o\ /,^.---' )/\\ ) \ (( \\ (( \\ (___() \) \) -hh \) (/ < '!' > site: http://www.retrojunkie.com/asciiart/animals/wolves.htm ██╗████ ████ ╗███████╗ ███╗ ███╗ ███████╗ ██║╚══██╔══╝██╔════╝ ████ ╗ ████ ██╔════╝ ██║ ██║ ███████╗ ██╔ ████╔ ██ █████╗ ██║ ██║ ╚════██║ ██║ ╚██╔╝ ██║██╔══╝ ██║ ██║ ███████║ ██║ ╚ ═╝ ██║███████╗ ╚═╝ ╚═╝ ╚══════╝ ╚═╝ ╚═╝ ╚════██╗█ five nights at freddys refrence (try 2 incase of fail o3o) ........_.-.__________ __________, ......./ `---___________---- _____|] ....../_ o;;;;;;;;__ _____.:/ ......), ---.(_(__) / .....// (..) ), ---- ....//___// ...//___// I'll take a bullet for someone I know. Category:Blog posts